cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MissReven/Wiki maintenance
First off, I apologize for having been gone so long and not having been able to get started on the Tomica Hero wiki or other projects. Life's been unpredictable with the busy/not busy intervals. But in good news, I've been trying to think of ways of restructuring the wiki and content as we move through this new year. As some admins have understandably been busy and away, I feel any of us who are currently active should try to build and clean up articles and figure out more ideas. After all, Archaia's 009 site links to us as a source, and it's best to have reliable, up-to-date information on the franchise. With that, I want to try and get to citing sources and making bibliographies of relevant reading materials, most of which are unfortunately out of print or were never brought over. "Cyborg 009: The Complete Book" and "Cyborg 009 a la Cult" are must-haves, and some of the Legend of the Super Galaxy guides aren't too shabby either (even if the resulting film was kind of a mess with pacing and plot). They've been supplements to some of these articles. Anyone else who has sources and the need to cite them, please feel free to join in! By now, both the English dub of the anime and the Tokyopop translation of the manga, while they have their place, aren't quite reliable when it comes to the fact that the writers changed so much (some things out of necessity for a TV Y-7 audience; can't have Jet being a vocal atheist without controversy being raised). With the Tokyopop translation, for whatever pages you find that might be relatively close, there are several others where the script was rewritten carte blanche and some changes make no sense. Unfortunately, since Comixology repackaged that old translation and these are what we mostly have to rely on, it's been some work trying to find out what the case is for the original material. So I've gone ahead and been overhauling pages that reference the manga, as things need to be rethought. It's got such a long history, too. I've been considering making profiles for the Super Galaxy and GOD'S WAR incarnations of the team, however, Aldo had pointed out that Super Galaxy is unfortunately rather limited for character depth. If you're 009, 004, you're good, and maybe if you're 003 and 002 by being connected to those two. But for other characters, there isn't too much to write about. If anything, they'd just have articles for the sake of categorization and differentiating them from their other counterparts. GOD'S WAR seems more likely for profile pages, but it becomes a stickier situation when you have the very brief 2002 OVA adaptation (where we barely get to know the characters), Ishinomori's original notes, and then Joe Onodera's novel and manga versions to sift through. While Onodera's take on these characters is very controversial for reasons, they probably should be noted for historical purpose. Ishinomori's own notes provided their own background info for characters that his son didn't get to use, so I'm also not sure what to do with that. Skaro Hunting Society has been slowly moving along with the 1968 series, while the 1979 series becomes tougher to find as accounts are purged and as Nora Inu G's subs for 36-50 still remain impossible to find. The 2001 series might never get a fully-subbed official release at this rate, but we'll see whatever might happen. I'm currently unable to screencap as much as I'd like to, so anyone who can assist with that part will be very appreciated :D. Here's to a hopefully productive 2015! Category:Blog posts